


Flex

by Kalloway



Category: Machine City Knights - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A rust-colored mouse hiding in plain sight.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Drabble Soup, The Lemonade Cafe





	Flex

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'when the cat's away'

Kilroy leaned back after disconnecting himself from everything, flexing his empty hands and wondering how he should feel. Another day and nobody had noticed him; a rust-colored mouse hiding in plain sight. True, the cats were ever-so distracted, but-- 

Ah, there should be witty commentary to be had, but, and not for the first time over this, Kilroy didn't have it in him. Perhaps that was why he kept at the work; Andrea had indeed given him everything. 

He flexed his hands again; he had _other_ work to do now. 

Kilroy nearly chuckled. No way the cats would miss this...


End file.
